The Wrong Side Of The Ashtray
by Screaming With Your Mouth Shut
Summary: She knew, deep down, that she couldn't stand idly by, and watch her Mommy and Daddy in pain. She had to do something, even if it may cause them more pain down the road, it was a sacrifice the little AI girl was willing to take. [ Pushing the T rating to the absolute limits. Contains mentions and brief visualizations of statutory rape and sexual abuse. ONE-SHOT! ]


**_Edgy Warning 5.0: _**Contains subject matter that will be pushing the T rating to the limits. Mentions and visualizations of statutory rape and sexual abuse.

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Sword Art Online . . . and probably never will . . .

**A/N: Ready for something dark? Cause I'm sure as hell not . . .**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Wrong Side Of The Ashtray<strong>

_By: Screaming With You Mouth Shut_

_**«Link Start»**_

Asuna begged, pleaded from the bottom of her heart that none of this was real. That all of this was some sick fantasy that was currently running course through her bloodied and bruised state of mind. Her _fragile_ state of mind. She couldn't take it anymore, crying and wailing with all of her strength so that she could, with the slimmest of chances, wake up from this hellish nightmare in the safety of her bed. Where it wouldn't even take two and a half seconds to feel the absolute pure harmonic wave of warmth seeping through the fabric of her night dress as a pair of slender yet muscular arms secured themselves around her lithe frame, and the faint but sweet whispers constantly reminding her that everything will be alright . . .

. . . yet it was never meant to be.

Instead, she was caught in the middle of a physiological war. A dream so sweet, that you would claw out your own eyeballs while constantly smashing your head into the side of your bed frame until there was nothing left. Yes. What an absolutely perfect way to describe the horrific scene that was unfolding in front of her. Barely even recognizing the cold chill that had somehow stealthily crept its way up the small of her back, unconsciously making her clutch the ripped fabric of her blouse tighter against her chest. _What happened?_ She would reprehend herself. _Why did it have to come to this?_ She echoed that question to herself over, and over, and over, until one could practically see the cleverly disguised words seeping out of the her mouth, and splattering all over the ground below her.

But as the agonizing screams continued to grow louder and louder, increasing in pitch with every painful thrust, she knew, she damn well knew, that none of this was a dream, that all of this was real. Yet, she couldn't find it in herself to peel her eyes off of nauseating scene in front of her. It was almost like she could feel the pain with every thrust, like she could match the helpless cries and screams in every way possible, from tempo, to pitch, tenor to soprano. It had finally dawned on her that this wasn't just virtual reality, but this was real to her. Outside of this, she didn't even exist. There was no 'other side' for Yui, unlike her and her husband, although there were promises. But those now seemed like they were made ages ago.

As much as she wanted to scream "_keep your disgusting hands off of my daughter!" _at the top of her lungs, so it shook the tree, till the branches came crashing down one by one, until there was nothing left. But she couldn't for the life of her find her voice, instead her eyes remained fixed onto the the little girl being crushed under the weight of that . . . monster . . . If she even had half a heart, she would of fought tooth and nail to make sure something like this never happened. Seeing her daughter, _their _daughter being brutally raped right before their eyes, whether biological, adopted, real or fake, human or AI, was an experience, no parent should ever have to face. Ever.

She was staring right back at her too. The entire time, her daughter, her beloved Yui, had never once broken eye contact with her. Not even for a single second. Off in the distance, farthest away from everyone, laying stationary was her father, her daddy. Being pinned to the cold, hard floor my forces unknown, his silent cries echoing on for miles. Asuna didn't have a doubt in her mind that he was probably going through the same thing as her. His eyes remaining glued to his daughters broken body, as the offender continued on his twisted assault.

Sick, disgusting grunts, gasps, and moans danced rythmically and mingled through the air, only farther serving to add to the nightmare. The constant slick noises of passion, taint, and corruption, skin slamming into skin, drop after drop. It went on for so long that one was bound to go insane at some point. Or maybe they were already insane.

_No! You leave Mommy and Daddy alone!_

Why would she do this? What possessed Yui, as sweet and as innocent as she is, to put her mind, her body, and her sanity on the line for a couple of strangers she labeled her mother and father for? What sort of parameters, integers, and id values were currently running through her program that could have possibly put her into the position she is in now. It all seemed so surreal. How one moment, they were happily embracing each other, ecstatic beyond imaginable that their little family was finally once again, reunited. The next, would forever be one of the most traumatic experiences they will ever witness.

_I wont let you hurt them any more!_

But no logical explanation, or rational thought could every take away the moment. This _was_ their reality. Even though him, her, their daughter, the room, the floor, the ceiling, the sky, were all ones and zeros in a collective database, it was very much real, and she would be damned if this . . . thing, was going to do anything to drive a wedge into that. This isn't some long standing damage to them, they will eventually get over it, even if they have to force themselves to. Just as long as they had each other, they will get over this, no matter how badly they wanted to give up, they will see through to the light at the end of the tunnel, not only for her sake, for her husbands sake, but for the sake of their daughter, and the future they have that lies ahead.

_I-I'm s-sorry . . . Mommy . . . D-daddy . . ._

It all happened so fast. Faster then even Asuna could ever fathom. But she was glad none the less, glad that it was finally over. Crumpling into her husbands arms, she allowed herself to be half carried over to were their precious daughter, their little bundle of joy, laid absolutely shattered and heartbroken. And as she timidly cradled the sobbing girl in her arms, as she to cried like never before, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of that joy the family shared only moments ago. Finding herself huddled together by the two most important people in her life, crying those motherly tears as she prayed to every god and deity in existence, that where ever life may take them, as long as they are together, they will get through this, and once again live happily as a family, forever.

_Mommy . . . Daddy . . . it's okay . . . I'll be alright, I promise . . . please . . . stop crying . . ._

**_«Game Over»_**


End file.
